Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heavy-duty tire, in particular, to a heavy-duty tire that exhibits excellent drainage capability and wear resistance.
Description of Background Art
JP2009-234362A describes a heavy-duty tire having block patterns made of multiple lateral grooves on land portions provides a desired level of drainage capability as the groove volume is increased. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.